Detective Comics Vol 1 30
Antagonists: * mad scientist Other Characters: * Senator Kingsley * Jack Steele * Ray Gordon Items: * Dictator's Mind Control Machine | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Quotation = There is a sickening snap as the Cossack's neck breaks under the mighty pressure of the Batman's boot! | Speaker = Narrator | StoryTitle1 = The Batman: "The Return of Doctor Death" | Synopsis1 = Bruce Wayne reads in the newspaper about a wealthy man named Mr. Jones who died under mysterious circumstances. The corpse turned purple. Bruce Wayne recognizes this as the work of Doctor Death, whom he had believed to be dead. Bruce visits Mrs. Jones, who explains that her husband was being blackmailed by Doctor Death. They lost their money in the depression, so Mrs. Jones is going to hand over her diamond heirlooms. Bruce suits up as the Batman, and prepares to face Doctor Death a second time. He stores gas vials in his belt in case he needs them. The Batman breaks into the Jones estate, and opens their safe. Doctor Death is indeed still alive, but horribly disfigured by severe burns. His henchman is a burly Cossack named Mikhail. Death sends Mikhail to steal the Jones' diamonds, and the Batman is waiting for him. Mikhail finds the safe open, which makes it easier for the Batman to trail him home. Mrs. Jones interrupts them and Batman is forced to knock Mikhail out. He throws Mikhail out the window, so the big Cossack will wake up and think he got free. The Batman revives the fainted Mrs. Jones, and trails Mikhail to the Ivan Herd Pawn Shop. Mikhail leaves after fencing the diamonds, and returns to his apartment. The Batman climbs up the side of his building, using his rope, and drops down through a skylight. He breaks into Mikhail's bedroom and uses the choking gas to make sure Mikhail stays asleep. But Mikhail recovers, and points a gun at the Batman, who leaps out the window, then swings back around with his rope. Mikhail sticks his head out the window, and the Batman breaks Mikhail's neck by kicking him in the head. The Batman returns to Ivan Herd's pawn shop to recover the diamonds. He swings in through the window and confronts Ivan Herd, who recognizes him and tries to run, but the Batman catches him with his lasso. It's revealed that Ivan Herd was actually Doctor Death in disguise. He wore a skin mask, to disguise the fact that his face was destroyed in the fire. The Batman leaves Doctor Death tied up for the police. The police are surprised to find the jewels recovered and a note explaining their rightful owner. | StoryTitle2 = Buck Marshall: "Finger of Doom" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Slade Other Characters: * Morgan * Vail Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele: "The Old Man and the Kidnappers" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Crossbow Mystery" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "The Tea Racketeers" | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Imperial Insurance Swindle" | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Granville Insane Asylum" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Jones Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Jabah Locations: * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's Specially-Built, High-Powered, Red Roadster | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Pops * Son Other Characters: * Doctor * Nurse | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief of Police Antagonists: * Nancy Jones * Gardener Ted Other Characters: * Butler * Dustin Rhodes Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Yan Lee Antagonists: * Risin Sun Inc. Other Characters: * Sam Wong * Billie Bryson | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Supporting Characters: * Inspector Grey Antagonists: * Gene Clausen * Clausen's man Other Characters: * Captain Midland * Captain Alvarez | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Granville * Granville's men Other Characters: * Gloria Travers * Officer Kelly Locations: * ** Granville Insane Asylum | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Bart Regan: Sally Norris again does not appear in this issue's story. * The Batman: "The Return of Doctor Death" ** This story is partially reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 1. ** This issue marks the final appearance of Doctor Death until ''Batman'' #345, March 1982. It should be noted however, that the latter Dr. Death is a reimagined version of the one who appeared during the Golden Age. ** "Gotham City" hasn't been named yet, and subsequent Batman stories, including ''Detective Comics'' #33, identify his home town as New York City. This continues until ''Batman'' #4, Dec 1940. ** This story takes place "about a week" after Batman's first encounter with Dr. Death, in ''Detective Comics'' #29. ** Batman breaks Mikhail's neck. * Last issue for Will Ely on Larry Steele. Next issue Ken Ernst begins. * Also featured in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Shadowed" (text story) by Frank Thomas | Trivia = * Bruce Wayne keeps his Batman costume in a chest, in the living room, at Wayne Manor. | Recommended = | Links = }}